


Day #18: Tree

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [18]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick chops some firewood outside the cabin, and Kelly thinks it might be the hottest thing he's ever seen.





	Day #18: Tree

**Author's Note:**

> To paraphrase Touch & Geaux:
> 
> "Shit, you think we’ll be writing smut on Christmas Day?"  
> "Forgive her, baby Jesus, she knows not what she does."  
> 

There were few things in life that Kelly loved more than the broad set to Nick's shoulders and the way his muscles bunched together when he used them. Sending him out to cut firewood was basically like watching amateur porn.

Kelly leaned against the door jam and leered for the entirety of the time Nick was outside, just watching, not moving to offer his services to the process.

"You could help you know." Nick said, without turning round. He split another cord of wood as he said it and Kelly's heart rate sped up.

"No, I'm good here." Kelly replied. He spoke in a tone of voice that made Nick look up quickly. He knew that tone of voice.

"That so?" Nick smirked, turning round to his boyfriend and slowly undoing the buttons on his flannel.

Kelly stopped being able to talk as Nick divested himself of his shirt and t-shirt, standing in the cooling air with nothing but a pair of jeans and the ink on his skin.

Nick went back to cutting wood, his muscles now completely on show.

"No fucking fair, Nicko."

Kelly watched his unfairly hot partner sweat despite the temperature around him, the manual labour causing his body to work hard. The giant tattoo on Nick's back rippled as Nick worked and Kelly's mouth went dry.

"Yeah, we’ve got enough wood now." Kelly finally managed to say.

"You sure, Kels?" Nick replied. "I thought there was a cold snap coming?"

"Get your ass in here right now."

Nick swung the axe again, fixing it directly into the cutting stump. Kelly nearly moaned at the sight. This was so fucking unfair.

Kelly practically yanked Nick up the steps to the cabin, causing Nick to stumble slightly. "Kels."

"Shut up." Kelly said, slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss, pulling Nick in with his hand lopped through one belt loop and his other hand on the back of his neck.

Nick smiled into the kiss but then gave as good as he got, pushing Kelly back towards the cabin and pressing him into the door jam, kissing him senseless until he was gasping and pliant beneath his ministrations.

Kelly pushed off from the wall with one foot, pushing Nick backwards enough that he could slip out of his grasp and enter the cabin.

Nick followed quickly, turning Kelly and leaning back in for another punishing kiss. 

Clothing was flying everywhere; they were never going to make it to the bedroom.

Nick faintly growled, nipping at Kelly's bottom lip and causing Kelly to whimper. He leant in to whisper in Kelly's ear.

"You like watching me, huh? Like seeing me sweat?"

"Yes." Kelly gasped out, pulling Nick forwards with hands on his hips, causing their bare cocks to rub together and for them both to let out a pained grown.

After a further few minutes of roving hands and bruising kisses, they made it to the floor, Kelly letting out a muted grunt as his back hit the cool wood.  
Nick was in Kelly's personal space immediately, looming over him and pinning his arms above his head, just like he knew Kelly liked. He began a slow process of kissing down the side of Kelly's neck, sucking bruises into the soft skin of his collarbone as he carried on.

"Stay." He ordered, pressing his hands into Kelly's wrists before letting go.

Kelly left his arms where they were, despite the overwhelming urge to move them, to touch, to stroke, to bring pleasure to Nick the way he knew he was about to receive it.

Nick kissed down Kelly's body; then let his tongue trace the edges of both of the tattoos on Kelly's chest, taking an inordinate amount of time doing so, and watching as the muscles in Kelly's arm twitched, the way he knew he wanted to touch him, the way he wasn't allowing himself to. Kelly always squirmed when he licked liked that and it was one of the many things he loved about fucking Kelly, how damn responsive he was.

"Nick." Kelly said, unsure what he was saying, whether it was a question, an exclamation or a statement.

"Watch me, Kels." Nick replied, waiting for Kelly to look down the line of his own body and see Nick swallow him down in one movement.

" _Fuck_." Kelly said emphatically, letting his head fall back.

Nick wasted no time in turning Kelly into a writhing mess, babbling incoherently.

"Lube?" Nick finally said, realising there was no way they were getting near the bedroom, or the bathroom, or the kitchen. 

"Under the sofa." Kelly gasped out when he could catch a breath.

Nick laughed. "Seriously?"

Kelly shrugged, a particularly difficult move, lying as he was.

Nick moved away from Kelly slightly and ran his hand under the edge of the sofa until he found a tell-tale bottle there.

"There's lube stashed all over this place isn't there?" Nick asked, laughing again.

"Be prepared." Kelly said completely deadpan, though he coupled it with a rougish wink.

Nick laughed again, but then moved back towards Kelly, who had already put both of his feet on the floor and was getting ready to thrust upwards so that Nick could have access.

"Hands and knees." Nick ordered, and Kelly complied.

It made sense to use that position; the cushions were, after all, far too far away for use.

Nick wasted no time in opening Kelly up. It was fairly easy, they'd hardly been chaste the last few days that Nick had been there and Kelly was soon panting around Nick's skilled fingers.

"Nicko, come on." Kelly begged, looking over his shoulder.

"You want this?" Nick asked, stroking himself slowly and liberally coating his cock with the substance.

" _Yes_." Kelly replied on a shaky breath. "God, yes."

Nick slid in slowly, letting Kelly get used to the full feeling. Once he was fully sheathed, he rocked minutely, going in circles and driving Kelly to the edge of madness.

"Nick, _move_." Kelly said after several minutes of this. " _Please_."

"Since you asked so nicely." Nick replied, pulling out almost entirely and slamming back in, causing Kelly's breath to punch out of him.

"Fuck, yes!" Kelly shouted, enjoying the burn.

Nick set a punishing pace after that, slamming into Kelly over and over again, making Kelly moan and gasp. He couldn't writhe like he normally would, couldn't grip Nick and touch, stroke, all he could do was support himself on his hands and take what he was being given. It was a loss of control that he gladly gave over to his partner. He loved it when Nick got like this.

"Wait for me!" Nick ordered.

Kelly moaned in reply, desperately trying not to come, despite the near constant pressure on his prostate. 

"Hurry. Up." He managed to bite out.

"So pushy." Nick said, stilling entirely, fully sheathed inside Kelly.

"God, don't _stop_." Kelly whined.

Nick leant over, somehow pushing his cock even deeper into his lover. "Then be patient." He whispered.

Kelly shuddered and Nick smiled.

"Fuck, Nick. You're evil."

Nick laughed, then went back to his previous actions, chasing his own orgasm, pushing them both to dizzying heights.

"Come!" He shouted.

Kelly complied almost immediately and the dual feeling of shooting off on the hard wood flooring and being filled with Nick's own come at the same time was so hot that he found himself moaning about the debauched nature of it. It was as if he was seeing them separately as well as feeling it happen at the same time, creating a feedback loop of desire that he thought might drive him mad.

After several minutes, Nick pulled out slowly and Kelly almost immediately missed the feeling, until he felt a dribble of come drip from him and the image of that in his mind made him moan again. Fuck but he loved Nick.

Nick laughed as Kelly collapsed to the floor, rolling onto his back almost immediately; then flinching.

"Cold!"

Nick laughed.

"I guess I'd better go and chop some wood for the fire." Nick said, completely deadpan.

He pulled his clothes on and left the room, leaving Kelly to recover on the floor. Moments later he was back with the wood he'd already cut and building a fire in the hearth.

"Come here." He said softly, and Kelly complied, settling into the cocoon of blankets that Nick offered in front of a roaring fire.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
